1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a print device for printing print data transmitted from an external document processor. In particular, the invention relates to a print device capable of printing a format sheet in which a user completes necessary items such as "model name" and "software name" relating to a print device and a document processor that is necessary for a service man to answer a user inquiry concerning a printing result.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, document processors, such as personal computers and word processors, have became small and low in price. Therefore, they are more readily purchased and have increased in popularity. At the same time, printers such as dot printers and laser printers for printing print data transmitted from a computer, have also became small and have a low price, so they to have become popular. The printers include a plurality of print control language interpreters and interfaces in order to be able to connect with the variety of available computers.
Therefore, the user can easily buy a computer and printer, connect the purchased computer and printer with the connection cable for communication therebetween, and print various print data created by the computer with the printer.
When print data are transmitted from the computer to the printer, it sometimes happens the print data are not printed by the printer or the printed result is different from the instructed print image, for example, the underline or the expanded characters are not printed or the print layout is not as instructed. In such a case, most of the users inquire directly to the service center of the printer maker by telephone or by facsimile, although there are a few users who read the user's manual for her or himself.
When the user makes an inquiry to the service center, by telephone or by facsimile, the user normally describes only the printed result such that "the print data was not printed" or "it was printed but the printed result was not as instructed". Therefore, the service men must ask a series of questions of the user in order to determine the cause of the trouble, rather than the result. The questions include those directed to identifying the printer, such as identifying the "printer model name", "selected print control language", "kind of interface", and "communication protocols" (such as baud rate; character length; parity check; stop bit; x parameter; DC1, DC3 code; ANK code; and 2 Byte JIS code); those directed to identifying the computer, such as "computer model name", "application software name", "kind of interface", and "communications protocols". Without information of this type, there are some problems that the service center cannot deal with promptly based on the initial user inquiry and there is a possibility that the service system (support system) is inadequate or perceived to be inadequate by the user.